The Child
by Tailchaser0
Summary: The Prophecy has dictated her entire life. Now it's time to fight back... but what happens when there ends up being more to this prophecy? Pairings: KoenmaOC KuramaBotan YusukeKeiko
1. Prologue

The Child

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Or Inuyasha, for I use some of the ideas for characters)

A/N: This one was just one of the two spur of the moment ideas that popped into my head just a few hours ago...I just wanted to see how the reviewers like it...

!#$&&$#!

_**Life shall never be the same for man once this child has taken their first breath. **_

_**Once all four elements, ice, and the moon**_

_**meet as one, life will continue on, but in a sense of havoc...**_

The thunder cracked through the cool night air, warning passerbys of the upcoming storm. While people took cover in thier huts or homes, one person remained, slowly walking in the street. The person was hidden under a dark purple cloak, nothing could be seen other than a slim, pale, feminine hand.

The figure continued to walk aimlessly as a streak of lightning could be seen overhead. Suddenly a male's gruff voice shot out from the shadows, causing the figure to stop in her tracks.

"I would think you would be indoors, or at least in hiding."

"How did you find me?" A soft voice sounded from the young woman. Then a male, cloaked in black, stepped out from the darkness and approched the young woman.

"I have my ways..." He was about to grab her when she ran, just as the rain began to poor.

She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her as she entered the green, ominous forest.

Her hood fell, revieling crystal blue eyes and long, brown hair containing purple, green, and white streaks. She continued to run until she reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked the rocky sea. She turned to face a large man with long black hair, black eyes, and a cocky smile.

"You can't run anymore. Come with me, the operation will be painless." He stuck out his hand. She looked at him in disgust.

"I would never give my baby's life up, especially at your hand!" She moved her hands as if she were holding the top and bottom of a round mirror think Kanna on Inuyasha. She began to chant the words 'Fuurou Getsruin Hanshou' over and over softly, as a sphere of black, silver, pale white, midnight blue, and dark purple began to form.

Suddenly a giant wave errupted from the kaleidoscopic sphere, drowning the forest in strange colors of water.

!#$& 5 miles away &$#!

A young man with ice blue hair and red eyes felt something strange. He stood up from his seat on the grassy meadow, praying it wasn't what he thought it was. His small cat, Michi, stood up beside him, sensing his emotions.

Suddenly his fears had been confirmed. A small, blue fairy flew into the meadow with panic in her eyes.

"Where?" The young man demanded more than asked.

"Five miles from here on McGreygor's point." With that the young red eyed man motioned for Michi. Michi then turned into a giant ice cat like Kirara/Kilala in Inuyasha, just with ice instead of fire. He hopped onto her back and flew towards McGreygor's point.

Once there he found her, lying on her side and panting in the cold rain. It wasn't long until he was there, cradling her in his arms while the rain fell.

"We're both fine..." She panted.

"I hope so, my goddess." He held her, silently promising to not ever let her out of his sight for seven more months.

!#$&&$#!

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Caputre, the Trial, and Flight

The Child

Chapter 1 The Capture, the Trial, and Flight...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

_**It will soon be unleashed... That giant of a storm.**_

_**It will devistate the entire world of Makai.**_

_**For there will be a pact between the element and Spirit World,**_

_**and it could never be broken...**_

_"No! Mama! No!" A young girl at the age of four cried._

_"Shhh, honey! Grams will take care of you! I promise, we will only be gone for a while."_

_A woman with brown hair and colorful streaks of purple, green, and white, held her young child who was almost identical to herself._

_"Please! Don't leave! Papa!" Her father bent down and placed a necklace around her. It looked like a giant tree with a multi-colored stone in the center. Her father's red eyes pierced her ice ones. "Remember, I will always be with you through that necklace." He pointed at the metal around his daughter's neck. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We will be with you in time, my little goddess." He stood up._

_Her mother placed a soft kiss upon her daughter's cheek and let go. She grasped her daugher's hand and placed a long brown ribbon of cloth in it. She cupped her daughter's hands, then turned and left with her husband._

_"No...mama...papa!" The child murmmered._

"Mama! Papa!" A young woman at the age of 15 bolted upright from her bed, breathing hard. She couldn't remember what the dream was about. Her necklace started to burn her skin. She grabbed it with her cold hand. Her fingers traced over the multi-colored stone while her other hand fiddled with the long brown ribbon of cloth in her hair.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened. An elder woman entered with a suitcase.

"You need to leave now, they're coming." With her words the young woman jumped up from her seat on the bed. She ran towards her dresser and grabbed pants, shirts, skirts, etc. When she was finished she threw everything into the suitcase the elder woman handed her. She turned to the woman who had raised her since the age of four.

"I won't ever forget what you have done for me or my family, Grams. I will love you forever and always. You were my mother, my father, my sister, my brother, and my grandma...I thank you from the bottom of my heart." This made the old woman smile.

"I love you as my own. Now go. They'll be here soon." The ice blue orbs held tears as they stared into the elder woman's doe-like eyes. "I'll be fine, just go!" With that, the young woman turned and fled out of her bedroom window.

She then jumped into a tree. Before she could go any further she could hear what sounded like wood banging against wood. Only when she heard a crash, a scream, then a bang of a gun, did she realize she was all alone in the world.

"Grams..." She whispered as the tears she had been holding back started to fall. She heard shooting and tried to jump into the next tree, but it was too late. She was trapped in a net and drug out of the green tree.

She had nothing left, and was caputred in the hands of things that didn't accept her.

"'Bang, Bang, Bang' Let the trial begin." A large inu youkai banged his fist on the table; signaling for everyone to shut up. "Will miss Nazomi Shina please approch the bench."

Everyone looked at each other. They had all been through this twice before. Nazomi was the daughter of the goddess Iva and the god Kane. She had been found guilty for two crimes already, but both times she had escaped. It was kind of like a circle:

_Nazomi does something to tick others off ---- _

_People blame her for crimes ---- _

_She is captured (none really know how though...) ---- _

_She is sent to trial and found guilty ---- _

_She is put into a prison with spirit energy so she cannot get out ---- _

_Someone screws up and she escapes._

The doors in the back of the large room opened revieling two over grown lizard demons who held two rods that shot out spirit energy if anything were to happen, and a lengthy girl with brown hair, streaked with purple, green, and white. Her head was bowed, and her face was hidden below her long hair. The demons escorted the girl down the path between the many seats and cuffed her ankles to a chair. The cuffs were secured with spirit energy. In front of the chair was a large mahogany table, and beyond that was the judge, who was now glaring at the young woman.

"We've been through this before. Have we not?" He asked her.

"Yes." Came her soft reply. She kept her head bowed, not daring to look into the judge's face.

"Well, you knew the concequence. A life's sentence." He banged his fist against the table once more, but before the guards could do anything the thick, brown doors in the back swung open, unleashing a burst of wind. It coorsed through the room, knocking everyone into things, and flying papers into random places. Nazomi, who was the only one uneffected, sat still in the chair, not moving.

Outside thick, dark clouds filled the sky, within minutes, heavy drops of rain fell, while short bursts of hot electric fire shot out of the dark clouds followed shortly by a 'boom'.

Back inside the temperature dropped far more than 30 degrees. Nazomi's hands grasped the chair, her knuckles white. Everyone was either trying to get out of the room or stuck to the walls.

The judge motioned for the guards to grab the girl, but none could move. All looked down at their feet, only to realize that their feet were frozen to the ground.

"Make sure they don't get her or we'll all be doomed!" The judge yelled. He saw his guards and realized the only thing to do would be to somehow trap her powers. The judge slowly crawled to his desk and pushed a small, yellow button.

A cage dropped from the ceiling, trapping Nazomi. Within moments the wind stopped, the sky cleared up, and the temperature returned to normal.

Sighing the judge stood up and turned to his guards, who were now unstuck.

"Send word to the Spirit World. There is no way she'll," He pointed toward Nazomi. "stay put in a prison like ours!" And left.

A ticked off Yusuke Urameshi came barging through the doors to Koenma's office. He was followed by his angry assistant, Botan. The only difference was Yusuke was PO'ed at Koenma, while Botan was mad at Yusuke for complaining the whole way to the Palace of Reikai.

"Alright, toddl-" Yusuke was cut off by a teenage Koenma. Yes, he is in his teenage form for most of my fics... ;P

"Clearly I am not a toddler, Yusuke." Koenma got out of his seat and walked towards his employees.

"WELL? WHAT? I had to cancel a date with Keiko just to be here!" Yusuke yelled. Botan sighed and excused herself, leaving the room to the two male teens.

"I just need you to pick up a prisoner in Makai and transport her here." Koenma said calmly.

"I just have to do that! You made me break a date with Keiko just to go pick up a prisoner? I'll do it tomorrow." He started to turn around.

"Yusuke, this is important. You need to go today." Yusuke faced Koenma.

"Why don't you go? Why do you need me?"

"Yusuke, just go."

"No!" lol! That rhymed... back to the fic... Koenma stayed calm.

"Yusuke, please."

"No! You go, unless you don't think you can handle it on your own."

"Yusuke, I'm not the one with the spirit gun!"

"Well, too bad! 'Cuz I this guy ain't goin'...coward." sry. I absolutely hate the word 'ain't' but I think Yusuke says it a lot so if I want to at least have some of the people just a little in character... Now Koenma was starting to get ticked off.

"You don't think I can handle this all on my own?"

"No, I don't." Yusuke said simply, looking at his fingernails. Koenma was now fuming.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT THEN!" He yelled.

"Have fun!" Yusuke called, already out the door. Once Koenma fully registered what had happened, he kicked himself.

He walked into a room that was white. Off to his left a guard was behind a desk, typing things on the computer. Right in the center of the room was a giant metal bar cage, with force fields only the spirit world used to keep prisoners locked up.

Placed in the cage was a white table and a giant, queen sized bed. In the middle of the bed's white cotton sheets was a lump. He presumed it was a sleeping Nazomi.

He slowly walked towards the security guard. The man lifted his bright green head and smiled.

"Hello, Koenma. Haven't seen you in a long time. Taking her to spirit world yourself?"

"Yes." Koenma's brown eyes flashed toward the cage. "How is she?"

"Actually, she is a greater less hastle then the last two times she was here. I haven't been able to figure out why. Last time she was bright and cheerful, and attempting to break out every night. Now she's just...there..." The guard said with solemn orange eyes.

"Strange..." Koenma whispered. He had never known her to be quiet, that was for sure. "I best be getting her to the Spirit World. Thanks for watching her."

"No prob!" The security guard got up from his seat and grabbed a key. He led Koenma to the jail/prison/cage thing and proceeded to open the door, which disabled the force field. "Here you go." The guard gave Koenma a smile. "Say 'Hi' to her for me when she wakes. I'm gonna pack up and leave."

Koenma nodded as the guard left to his desk. He slowly stepped inside the cage. He walked around the front of the bed and sat on the edge of it. Slowly, his hands moved to lightly touch her shoulder. He shook it softly.

"Nazomi...It's me, Koenma. Wake up." His voice was light and warm. In the few seconds it took him to say those words the lump on the bed shot up and jumped out. Ice met Brown.

"Sorry...I-I can't! That would be giving up!" She spoke nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked.

"I am very sorry." With that the tall girl shot out of the cage and started for a door in the back of the room. Koenma jumped up from his spot and ran after her.

"Nazomi!"

The security guard, who was still there, heard Koenma's cry and dropped stuff on his desk and took off after the Prince.

Please Review! I love to hear comments, they help me improve my writing, so if you think about it...when you review I get an idea on how to write the fics for YOUR enjoyment!...I think I typed that out right...;;;; If you have any questions I guess you can either IM me or E-Mail me...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Falling and Cookies

The Child

!#$&()&$#!

Chapter 2 Falling and Cookies

!#$&()&#!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

!#$&()&$#!

_**It is the element that holds the key,**_

_**The key to unknown ideas...**_

She threw open the door and looked around. 'Crap! It's just a storage room! Oh well...' She thought. She quickly ducked behind a few boxes which were stacked.

Seconds later she heard two sets of footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly, her ears picked up on a rattling noise.

"What was that?" Koenma asked.

"How should I know?" The guard responded.

She looked to her right where the noise had come from. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

Jumping up from her spot, she ran to the nearest thing and jumped onto it...the 'thing' just happened to be Koenma, but neither was paying attention to that at the moment.

The security guard went behind the boxes. When he came back he held a large rattle snake by the head, which caused Nazomi to shiver and Koenma to take a step back.

"I-I t-think I'll g-go put th-this outside..." The guard ran out of the room.

Koenma and Nazomi just blinked when they realized that he was holding her bridal-style. He coughed, blushed, and set her down quickly. An enormous blush spread across her face.

She stood there, frozen in place. Once she felt a hand grab her wrist did she come out of her fantasy land. Koenma was leading her out of the room. Finally remembering why she had run in the first place, she tried to wrench her arm away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"I have strict orders. Do not make me defy them!" He said gruffly, tugging her along.

The security guard came back from his trip outside. He grabbed his stuff off his desk, turned around, and smiled.

"I was waiting for that. I'll miss you, Nazomi."

"I'll miss you, too. You were...Uhh...A great security guard to deceive." She laughed, dispite her postion.

"Good luck, Koenma." The man turned and left the room.

The duo was silent. The minutes ticked by. Once Koenma came out of his track of thought, he pulled Nazomi out of the building.

Once out in the fresh air, Koenma let go of her wrist, but grabbed both of her shoulders.

"What did you do this time?" He asked her. She was almost four inches shorter than him and very slender.

"I didn't do ANYTHING, like the LAST two times!" Her blue eyes burned with fury.

"Then why were you put away like the LAST two times?" His glimmering brown orbs filled with questions. Her gaze turned to the ground, where a very interesting orange beetle happend to be...Cue the romantic, warm, and fuzzy music

"You wouldn't believe me...You never have." Her voice spoke, trailing off.

"You know I did believe you...But that was before you betrayed my trust...Twice." Her head shot up.

"The only reason I did it was to protect everyone!" She stated harshly.

"Protect everyone from what?" She paused. Could she tell him everything everyone knew was a mistake? Could she trust him to know? Everyone who had known either disappeared or was killed. Could she risk his life?

Slowly she made up her mind. She struggled once again, almost getting his arms off of her. Damn the judge for putting the spirit cuffs on her! Now she couldn't use her powers. An idea popped into her mind. Gathering up all her strength, she kicked.

Just as fast as she had come up with the plan, Koenma fell to his knees, clutching his most prized possesion. Seeing her chance, she ran. Just HAD to do that...Sorry, Koenma!

!#$&()&$#!

"Keeeiiiikooooo!" Yusuke groand. It was the fifth store she had drug him into on their date. The only thing that had kept him going was the fact that her skirt was short and you could see up it at times.

"Yusuke! You are acting like a child! Now shut up and help me look for a present for Botan!" His girlfriend scolded him as she made her way into the clothing department, but before she could get there, she ran into their fox-like friend coming out of the jewelry department. "Oh! Hello, Kurama."

"Kurama! What brings you to the..." Yusuke looked at the department from which Kurama had arrived. His eyes grew large. "...The jewelry department? Wow, Kurama! What were you doing in there? Huh, huh, huh?"

Kurama raised a brow and looked over at Keiko, who had recently sweat dropped.

"I-I think he had a cookie at the mall..."

"Ahh...Well, I got a present for a friend, if you must know."

"OoOh! You mean Botan, don't you? Huh, huh, huh?" Yusuke's sugar high hadn't worn off yet. His inquiring questions were starting to make the red head blush furiously.

"Yusuke! You are so rude! What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do with me? If it includes a bed, I'm all for it!" Keiko slapped Yusuke, sighed, then drug him into the clothing department with a mumbled "Syonara."

"Goodbye!" Kurama started towards his home. It was 4:00 on a nice warm day. He sported a white T-shirt that would make any girl drool and some blue jeans. It had been a long time since he got to wear something this comfortable.

A few blocks away from his house, his ivy green eyes caught a tall, slender teen with long, sky blue hair. His mouth curved into a smile as she ran up to meet him.

"Kurama!" Botan hugged the young kitsune. Her pink-purple eyes glowed with happiness.

"Why, hello, Botan. What brings you to this world?" He asked her.

"I was just wanting to know whether or not you wanted to go on a picnic!" The bubbly spirit answered. Her fashion consisted of a short, pink skirt with a white tank. She carried a picnic basket.

"Sure! I'd like that." His smile grew as hers did.

A little while later, she led him to a secluded area in the park. She reached into her basket and pulled out a blue and white checkered blanket. Handing it to Kurama, who spread it out on the ground, she proceeded to take out the food.

"What are your birthday plans?" Kurama asked the diety. She smiled and grabbed a PB and J sandwich she had concocted earlier that morning.

"No one has celebrated my birthday in...Well...Years! I mean, I might hear a 'Happy Birthday' from Koenma, George, Ayame, or Hinageshi...But nothing big was ever planned...Nothing small either..."

"Why not?"

"Well...I am dead...Am I not?" Botan inquired.

"I don't think so. Yes, your original body is dead, but your spirit is still living. That's all that matters." He told her. The look in her eyes made him smile.

"I have a question, then...Oh, lord...curiosity killed the Botan...Is that how you feel about Youko?"

Before he could answer, a wavy puddle errupted to the side of them saved by the wavy-puddle-thingy-majigger. In a matter of seconds, a young girl with mulit-colored hair, jumped out of whatever it was, and started to make a mad dash towards the farthest section of the trees.

Right after she fell out, a teenage Koenma stumbled through the mass.

"Nazomi! Stop!" Once realizing Kurama and Botan were there, he called, "Get her. Quick!"

!#$&()&$#!

Please leave a review! If you wish to flame, please e-mail me or send me a personal message. Thank you and enjoy your stay at McDonalds! .


	4. Rainchecks on a Sunny Day

The Child

!#$&()&$#!

Chapter 3 Rainchecks on a Sunny Day

!#$&()&$#!

Disclaimer & Author's Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I apologize if this chapter is short. I'm having trouble throughout my busy schedule this week to work on it, so if this chapter isn't long and I don't have anything going on in the next few weeks I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for your understanding.

!#$&()&$#!

RECAP:

"I have a question, then... Is that how you feel about Youko?"

Before he could answer, a wavy puddle errupted to the side of them saved by the wavy-puddle-thingy-majigger. In a matter of seconds, a young girl with mulit-colored hair, jumped out of whatever it was, and started to make a mad dash towards the farthest section of the trees.

Right after she fell out, a teenage Koenma stumbled through the mass.

"Nazomi! Stop!" Once realizing Kurama and Botan were there, he called, "Get her. Quick!"

END RECAP:

Kurama wasted no time getting up and using his rose whip to trip the runaway. She fell onto the hard, muddy earth.

Koenma rushed over to the fallen maiden. He held her arms in a crab-like grip, garunteeing her to not flee.

"Koenma, sir! What happened?" Botan asked.

"You know that mission I was going to send Yusuke on?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say I will never be fooled by him again!" Koenma huffed towards his employee.

"What, may I ask, is going on, Koenma?" Kurama questioned the prince.

"Let me go!" Nazomi yelled, struggling against Koenma's hold on her.

"Uhh...I'll tell you later!" Koenma called as he created a protal to Spirit World and stepped through, taking Nazomi with him.

!#$&()&$#!

"What I don't understand is: why do you run?" His brown orbs pierced her ice ones.

"I have my reasons." Her words were emotionless.

"Tell me." Koenma demanded.

"No." Nazomi simply stated.

"Tell me!" Koenma's demanded, once again.

"No." She stated uncaringly.

"TELL ME!" Koenma's hands hit the table with such force, it shook the window-mirror.

The gray room consisted of a table with a metal chair. It was a small interrogating room with a one sided mirror or window, whatever it is called... Koenma was currently trying to get information out of our favorite beauty.

"Just lock me up and throw away the key!" Her anger was starting to rise, although Koenma's was already past his head.

He held his breath and tounge. Sighing, he quietly left the room, signaling the guards to lock her up. He headed towards his office, which held much paperwork for him to finish.

!#$&()&$#!

_'He just wouldn't understand.'_ She thought to herself. Her life had been a wreck for many years. She had experienced more than the average human could even imagine.

_'There are six of us... At least that's what they think! They believe there is one child of the earth, one of the air, one of the water, one of the fire, one of the ice, and one of the moon, but it's not true, because I am all of them._ If you are confused, your reference is located at the begining of the prologue

_'Koenma, the judge, the guard... no one will understand my purpose in life, which is to protect and serve the population of women in Makai._

_'The prophecy was true in some cases. I do wreck havoc...among the lives of men._

_'It all started when I met two demons...They didn't fear me as everyone else did. They accepted me (mostly because they were outcasts, too.). The kitsune, the bunny, and the witch, people would call us. We sought out men who raped women and killed them with no pain, mercy, or guilt._

_'If only they had paid attention! I told them of the men trying to kill me due to the prophecy. I told them if we continued giving people pieces of our minds, they would convict us of murder._

_'During our last raid, the man was already dead when we arrived. My friends heard a noise and went to check it out, leaving me along with the body. Men scrambled into the room as I had started to kneel towards the victim of this crime. Demanding justice, they took me to the judge._

_'I escaped his sentence, due to a guard that was very gullible when it came to suductive women. Two weeks later, I had heard of a man convicted of rape. When I arrived, the man was dead like the last one, it was as if someone knew who I would go after and decided to kill them for me... I was caught and sent to the judge again. He sent me to jail, and a few days later, I escaped. I took shelter from grams- an elder woman who helped my mother give birth to me._

_'I have never found out where my friends went. I assume they have perishe-'_

She heard a scuffling noise against the cool, hard, cement floor. _'Probably just a guard.' _Suddenly two dark shadows appeared outside her cell...

!#$&()&$#!

_'Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! I hate paperwork!' _Koenma complained as he worked on the ever-growing pile of paper on his desk. His thoughts turned to the maiden that was currently being held in the most secure cell Spirit World had ever seen.

Seconds later, an alarm sounded.

"Shit!" Koenma cursed loudly and ran. He already knew what had happened.

!#$&()&$#!

He entered the cell where Spirit Guards stood around, bewildered.

"Well? Where is she?" The prince demanded.

A guard, half Koenma's size, gave him a letter he had found, along with Spirit cuffs.

_'Hey Koenma,_

_Sorry, something important came up._

_I will have to take a raincheck on the prison sentence._

_Nazomi.'_

!#$&()&$#!

TC: I know it's not much, but I have district contest tomorrow and my parents are sending me to bed. I want to thank EBD for helping me out on this chapter throughout the week. Her ideas and insight has been VERY helpful.

Please Review and if you flame, please e-mail it or send me a personal message. Thank you and enjoy your flight!


	5. Armed with Frying Pans and Ready for Act...

The Child

!#$&()&$#!

Chapter 4 Armed with Frying Pans and Ready for Action

!#$&()&$#!

Disclaimer & Author's Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I never have and I don't see that bright of a future. I needed some comic relief in this chapter...because I could barely write anything else. I don't know if it's that funny, but... yeah...

!#$&()&$#!

RECAP:

He entered the cell where Spirit Guards stood around, bewildered.

"Well? Where is she?" The prince demanded.

A guard, half Koenma's size, gave him a letter he had found, along with Spirit cuffs.

_'Hey Koenma,_

_Sorry, something important came up._

_I will have to take a raincheck on the prison sentence._

_Nazomi.'_

END RECAP:

_"Witch?" I heard a cool voice in the darkness._

_"W-Who are you?" I had to be safe...right? I mean, I am in Spirit World._

_"Who do you think?" A bubbly voice met my ears. This one came form the other shadow._

_"B-Bunny? Kitsune?" I asked. Could it possibly be?_

_"It's about time! You're as dense as our hoppy little friend over here." The first voice said, once again._

_"I-I thought you were dead!"_

_"We are. In the public's eye at least." The bubbly one said._

_"Hang on. We'll get you out of there."_

_Within moments, the gate that held me captive was blown off, and I was free. I gathered all my strength and broke the Spirit cuffs..._

"Wakey, wakey! Let's get that bacon shakin'!" Pressure on her stomach caused her eyes to shoot open with no resistance. "Good mornin' ta ya, lassie!" A fake Irish accent and sparkling, Irish green eyes met her.

"What?" The girl groaned, pushing her friend off her body and turning, so she faced her window. The trees outside were fresh out of bloom, and the early morning sun glitted off the beautiful pond.

"Larissa left this morning to pursue a clue about her past, and I'm lonely!" Came the pouting reply.

Giggling, she sat up in the bed. "Leala, I will _never_- wait! No! Strike that! I will _maybe someday_ understand you, but, currently, I see a _long _time 'til someday." They shared a laugh. Leala was wearing a tank top which sported the saying "Peace, Land, and Bunny" and a simple pair of jean shorts.

"Nazomi?" Leala's tone quieted.

"Yeah?" Nazomi ran a hand through her long locks. They had changed over the years. Now she was a brunette with green streaks. It was amazing how her white and purple strands just dissappeared a few weeks after she had escaped.

"Do you think they're still out there? Ready to strike at any moment?"

"Only Fate knows."

"Well, then. Let's go visit Fate!" She laughed and paused, looking at her friend. She was tall. With long, brown hair. Her green eyes were one-of-a-kind. Two tall ears stuck straight up out of her head, and her tail was as though it was made of cotton. In the moments they shared like this, she let her guard down, giving her an innocent, naive look.

"Come. Let's go get something to eat. Maybe you and Liam can collect some berries today so we can have them for supper." The duo got up and raced to the door like they were competing in the Olympics.

Two years had passed since her miraculous escape from Spirit World. If it hadn't been for Larissa and Leala, she would still be doing time in a cell. Of course, she knew she would go back, unless a great miracle happened, but she had so many things she needed to do.

First, Larissa. Her parentage was a mystery. Lately she had been receiving hidden clues as to her orgin.

Second, Leala was currently being hunted by the men that killed her parents. Her little brother, Liam (about a year younger than Leala, who is Nazomi's age), was presently taking shelter with them until it was safe to travel to the next village.

Third, she had found her father's cat, Michi. Michi had gone missing a few days before Grams was murdered. Recently, she had been in search of her parents, all the while, avoiding enemies.

They lived in a small cottage in the woods. Nazomi put protection and hiding spells around the small house, so anyone who dared tresspass would automatically shift direction.

Yep, right now, she was needed here... With her friends.

!#$&()&$#!

"Yusuke Urameshi! I demand you to be quiet and stay still!" Our favorite bubbly spirit guide growled at the teen behind her. They were currently flying over the river Styx and... Let's just say it wasn't smooth riding...

Koenma had asked for Yusuke to help on another case, and, once again, made him break a date with Keiko.

"She's gonna kill me!" The hot-headed teen exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't think working is _only_ inturrupting _your_ time! I, also, had plans for today. So shut your trap!" Her snappy behavior stunned the boy. Never had she yelled at him like this before.

"Sorry, Botan." He spoke softly. He then realized that whatever she had to cancel must have been important... Yusuke smirked. Oh, crap! Who gave him another cookie! "Oh, Botan!" He sang. Her eyes widened. He was _really_ starting to scare her.

_'Major mood swing.' _She thought. Catching the gleam in his eye, she knew he was up to something.

"What is it?" She rose a brow while acting like she didn't realize he was scheeming.

"What exactly did you have to cancel today? Was it a date with Ku-" Before he could finish his sentence, Botan did a 360, causing him to fall off the oar. Sadly, our hero didn't die for a fourth time. He had grabbed on to the end of the stick, screaming 'MERCY!' at Botan, hoping she would let him back onto the magical stick of wood.

!#$&()&$#!

Our hero made it safely to Koenma's office, suprisingly.

"Here he is." Said an annoyed Botan as she escorted Yusuke into the large office.

"Botan, what's wrong?" A teenage Koenma asked. His 'Jr.' sign had recently started fading, for in 9 months he would become King.

"Nothing!" Botan quickly covered up her sour attitude with a ditzy smile. She pranced out of the office.

"I will never understand women..." Koenma muttered under his breath. Soon he realized Yusuke's glare and sighed. "Yusuke, I need you for a mission..."

"How long?" Came the gruff reply. Koenma cringed.

"A week, possibly more..." Koenma cowered from Yusuke as he began to run around the room, ranting about how he had to keep going on missions, and leaving Keiko home (for they had recently married), and having absolutely no time to himself.

"I am sorry, Yusuke, but you are the only one I can spare!" Anger flared in Yusuke's brown orbs as he faced the prince.

"Then why ca-" Yusuke stopped and stared wide-eyed out the window behind Koenma. The prince became nervous when he didn't keep yelling at him.

"Yusuke? Yusuke?"

"Koenma, didn't we get rid of those three bird demons a week ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it looks like their friends are angry!" Koenma's heart raced as he slowly turned around to...

...A bright, sunny day in Spirit World. Koenma's heart slowed down and he glared, turning back to face Yusuke, only to find his office empty and his door open.

"Damnit, Yusuke!" Haha! Foiled again, Koenma, I see. If you don't understand, you may go back to the begining of ch. 2, but if you are reading this on then go to ch. 3

!#$&()&$#!

"Nazomi! Liam and me are going to get the berries!" Leala called as she and a younger, male version of herself (with the exception that Liam had black dots on his white ears) started out the door. Liam was donned in a black T-shirt which sported a smiley face and jeans. The T-shirt read "U suck... No I'm serious."

"Liam and I, and okay!" She called as she finished the dishes.

...Meanwhile...

"George...Where in Reikai are we?" A tall figure stood with a purple headband around his forehead. He was clad in a brown overcoat and pants, with a yellow shirt.

"Koenma, sir. I think we're lost." Said the tall blue ogre accompaning him.

"While you think we're lost, I'm going to say we are lost." The Prince chose a direction and followed it.

A few minutes later, orange static shot out from his pacifier, causing him to drop it on the muddy ground.

"Dang it!" He picked up the Maffuken Sp?and wiped it off. The only problem was there was no energy feedback from the blue pacifier. "George!" He yelled. There was no reply. He turned around repeatedly. Nothing. The only life surrounding him at that moment were birds, plants, and trees. "Shit."

Deciding to go in the direction he was going, he followed the unmarked trail, putting the Maffuken in his pocket.

...Meanwhile...

"Koenma, sir!" George had lost sight of his boss a short time ago. Him not answering his calls were starting to worry him. "I hope he's okay. I remember the first time I ever lost him. He needed his diper changed after that one..." George continuted on his useless and endless search.

!#$&()&$#!

She had finished the dishes when she felt an unfamiliar presence in the barrier. Arming herself with a frying pan, she slowly looked out the window abover her sink.

Shift over to Koenma 

He had walked for a few minutes, then came across a medium-sized hut. Its outside decor consisted of many various flowers. Hoping the people inside the hut would help him, he started toward the home.

Shift over to Nazomi 

When she saw the man start towards the door, she grabbed another heavy object that was closest to her (which just happened to be a nice, clean, frying pan). How did he break through the barrier? Surely Leala didn't let him in... Nazomi was now at the door. When she heard his knocks, her heart skipped a beat. No. There was no way she would be found. Not now!

The knob started to turn. Seconds later, the door opened and the tall man stepped through. Taking one big swing, she crashed the frying pan that occupied her right hand into the man's head.

He, in turn, fell to the ground. Stradling him and holding both frying pans high above her head, she asked.

"Who are you?" When he didn't respond, she then realized what she had done. "Dang it! Why is it whenever I hit them they just have to go unconcious on me!"

Sighing, she put the frying pans on the counter and drug (literally) the figure to the couch.

!#$&()&$#!

Sitting percariously in the tree next to his window, the blue-headed spirit girl watched. He was so perfect. Long, red hair. Bright, green eyes. Why couldn't this harmless crush just have gone away?

As her mind babbled on, she didn't realize the object of her affection open his window.

"You've been out here a mighty long time, Botan." His sweet, soft voice brought her back to life only a little too late, for she had started to fall off the branch.

In slow motion, she saw it. First, her hand slipped, then the other. If it hadn't been for the strong hand of Kurama grabbing her sleeve... Let's just say she would have to make a stop at Genkai's...

He pulled her into the safety of his bedroom, before she hurt herself any further. Although, that plan backfired as they fell back onto the bed.

"Ouch! Kurama! Your elbow's in my back!" The bubble head exclaimed.

"Your's- in- my- stomach!" Kurama managed to get out. Immediately, Botan got off of him, but fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" She said, rubbing her backside and mourning her sudden loss of feeling. "Today is just not my day..."

"Are you alright?" Kurama kindly asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be in tip-top shape in no time!" Botan shot up in the air and posed, making a peace sign and popping her leg off to the side Not literally!.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing outside my bedroom window for an hour and a half?" He calmly asked her. She started to panic. Her heart thudded in her chest like a drum. Her stomach started to knot.

_'Oh, crap!'_ She thought. What could she tell him? 'I was looking at you because I've liked you for a few years now...' No, that wasn't going to cut it.

A sudden knock at the door saved Botan and gave her a little extra time to come up with an excuse.

Kurama, for some odd reason, had decided to not go to college and work at his step-father's company. He now lived on his own in a nice apartment.

His bedroom was nice. A dark green bed rested in the corner, below the window. A desk, on the opposite wall, in front of it. A dark, cherry-stained dresser stood along the side wall. Next to the bed was a matching nightstand.

His living room consisted of a black, leather couch, with a matching chair. A small, metal coffee table, a black bookcase, and a TV added to the room's modern style. Attatched to it was a small kitchen with the usual essentials.

Finally, his bathroom was decorated with pink. Yes, you heard read correctly, pink! She, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru were given permission to decorate the bathroom... _after_ begging him to death. They had first done it as a joke, but he didn't change it. They were still in the proccess of figuring out whether he was just keeping it to make them happy, or to keep Hiei out of it.

A year ago, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and the girls went on a vacation. They visited the zoo on one of the days. Hiei, being macho, took Kuwabara's dare and jumped into a flamingo-filled lake... Let's just say the flamingos weren't very happy. It was one of the most hilarious things Botan had ever seen.(1)

As Kurama answered the door, Botan went into the kitchen and started making tea. Kurama stepped to the side of the door to let the visitor in after exchanging a greeting.

There stood Shiori Minamono... Well, that was her previous name until she met Kurama's step-father. Shiori had long, black hair and was of medium height, just a few inches below Botan. Her gorgeous brown eyes helped her look younger than her true age.

"Why hello, Botan! I haven't seen you in ages!" Shiori walked over to the blue-headed girl and hugged her. Botan and Shiori had become pretty good friends over the last few years.

"Same here! How are you?"

"Well, you know. The same as always. Well, other than missing my Shuichi over here!" Shiori beamed at her son. Kurama had never told his mother about Youko or Demon World, etc. In her eyes, Shuichi was still her little boy.

"I have to get going, but I'll talk to you later!" Botan didn't want to inturrupt the mother-son moment that was sure to take place. She gave Shiori a hug and gave Kurama a quick peck on the cheek, causing them, both, to blush (Kurama's was barely visable, of course).

Once she was out the door, she was back to racking her brain for an excuse to Kurama's question. She decided she would get some food. Food always helped her think!

"Pleeeeaaaase, Keiko!" Came the whiney voice of Yusuke as Botan entered the Ramen Shop the couple ran together.

"No, Yusuke! For the last time, no!" Keiko yelled. Judging by how the customers were acting (eating very fast and darting back from one to the other), Botan guessed they'd just started. She sat down next to Shizuru Kuwabara, Kuwabara's elder sister, whom everyone loved.

"What's going on now?" Botan asked the copper-head, not taking her eyes off the scene of Keiko waving a spatula around and Yusuke with a giant wooden spoon.

"Yusuke wants a cookie..." Shizuru was way too consumed into the fight to realize Botan's sweat drop.

!#$&()&$#!

He was currently laying face up on the couch, one arm hanging off the edge. Nazomi sat in the giant chair across from the couch. Her legs were crossed and her hands, intwined, were resting on her mouth and chin.

_'What in the seven hells of Reikai am I going to tell everyone?'_ Her blue eyes stared at his stomach, burning an invisible hole. _'Why does he look familiar?'_. Suddenly she felt the presence of two people. _'Great...'_

She shot up and ran to the door. Flinging it open, she quickly stepped outside and blocked the entrance from her friends.

"Nazomi! Something's wrong!" Leala yelled running up to her.

"The barrier! Something... happened! It got all orange for a split second!" Liam became frightened.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you guys go get some veggies!" She spoke in a bubbly voice and turned, trying to head back inside, but Leala stopped her.

"Why is there another presence in the hut?"

"N-No reason!"

"You stuttered! Nazomi, what's going on?" Liam questioned.

Leala pushed passed her friend. Nazomi tried to stop her, but it was too late. Leala halted in the living room when she saw the tall, male form on the couch.

!#$&()&$#!

(1) Okay... I realize that the Hiei and pink thing is used too much, but I had to do something! At least I gave a good reason as to why, though!

Please Review! If it's a flame, e-mail it or leave a personal message. Good Night and Good Luck - Edward R. Murrow


	6. Oh, Kamisama!

The Child

!#$&()&$#!

Chapter 5 Oh, Kami-sama. Please tell me the squirrels didn't attack again!

!#$&()&$#!

Disclaimer: If I were as lucky as people think I am, I would be richer than Donald Trump. The only characters that belong to me are Leala, Liam, and Nazomi... and a few others, but you know who they are! Larissa is based off of one of KK's characters...So, in a sense, we both own her...ONLY due to the fact that I'm making her story different...otherwise, she **_TOTALLY _**belongs to KK!

!#$&()&$#!

RECAP:

"Nazomi! Something's wrong!" Leala yelled running up to her.

"The barrier! Something... happened! It got all orange for a split second!" Liam became frightened.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you guys go get some veggies!" She spoke in a bubbly voice and turned, trying to head back inside, but Leala stopped her.

"Why is there another presence in the hut?"

"N-No reason!"

"You stuttered! Nazomi, what's going on?" Liam questioned.

Leala pushed passed her friend. Nazomi tried to stop her, but it was too late. Leala halted in the living room when she saw the tall, male form on the couch.

END RECAP:

"He can't stay here." Came a barely auditable, female voice. He didn't dare open his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on that! I just ment to scare him away..." Came another soft, female voice, only this one he recognized from somewhere.

"You know the type of danger we're going to get ourselves into if he figures out who we are!"

"I know you know I know." The familiar voice responded. Where had he heard this voice before?

It was quiet in the room. He felt a familiar presence lean close to him. Playing opossum without the dead part, he decided he would try and find out who these people were and how he knew one.

"Shit!" The familiar voice spoke right into his face before quickly moving out of reach.

"What?" A male voice spoke for the first time.

"Bunny, get my suitcase!" There was movement in the room. Quick movement, too. He knew this was his only chance.

"Ouch!" He softly groaned. He moved his hand toward his head and slowly opened his brown eyes.

The room was small, but inviting. He was currently laying on the brown leather couch, next to the wooden coffee table. A black fuzzy chair sat to the right of the couch, and a green, lazyboy chair to the left. A nice, earthy, oval-weaved rug sat a few feet from the wooden fireplace, where pictures stood on the mantle.

The only thing out-of-place was the young girl with long, brown hair and green streaks. Her eyes stared at him as though she were a deer caught in headlights, of course, she probably was. She wore a midnight blue summer dress which cut off at the knees.

"Where am I?" He asked. He had seen her before... but where? Realization struck him as she started to stutter.

"K-Koenma? W-Why are you h-here?" Her soft but terrified voice sounded.

"Nazomi! I-" Could he tell her the real reason? Could he tell her he was here to take her back to Spirit World? Why is it whenever the thought of these words, something inside him felt angry?

"Tell me." Her voice seemed a little stronger than before, but still quiet and scared. No matter what, he was supposed to obey the command of his father while he was still in power...

"Spirit World Intelligence came across something. I knew it was you. Somehow, someway, I did. I came searching for you. My father believes that your two-year-old raincheck is overdue." He smirked, remembering the note. After picking it up, he went straight to his office and just smiled, staring at it. He never figured out why. Maybe it was her cleverness. Maybe it was just the joke. Maybe he was happy she did escape.

"Koenma, I can't go back! I have," She paused, thinking of the right word, then raised her voice. "Things to do."

"Nazomi, you committed the crime, you will do the time." But did he really believe that she committed the crime? Two figures walked into the room, a male and a female. The female was carrying what seemed to be a very large suitcase.

"Koenma, I didn't commit the crime! Don't you understand?" The two figures stopped when Nazomi had said 'Koenma'.

"What the hell?" The boy said.

"Leala, Liam. Meet Koenma. He's my Prince Charming that has come to sweep me off my feet!" Nazomi's voice dripped with sarcasm.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, a twig snapped outside the hut. Everyone was on alert within seconds.

Making some weird hand gestures, Nazomi signaled to Liam to guard the back door and told Leala to lock all the windows. She moved to the front door.

Peaking out of the door, Nazomi only saw the woods she had come to know and love.

"Son of a Hell-bent Inu youkai!" Came Liam's curse from inside the hut. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Nazomi ran to the back door.

Leala and Koenma were leaning over Liam's finger, which was dripping with blood.

"What happened?"

"I checked outside. As I was looking the other way... It BIT me!"

"It bit you?"

"It bit me! The freaking-god-forsaken squirrel bit me, dude!" Liam shouted. It took all of Koenma's control not to laugh his butt off, but a few chuckles escaped his mouth.

Nazomi's eyes grew wide, along with Leala's.

"What's wrong?" Liam's voice was filled with concern.

"We were right!" Nazomi spoke.

"About what?" Koenma questioned.

"The squirrels are..." Leala began.

"...Are?" The two boys questioned.

"TAKING OVER!" The girls shouted in unison. They jumped up and ran around the corner of the hallway, leaving the boys to just stare at their dust. Within seconds, the girls came back. Each struck a pose that was worth a kodak moment.

Leala had some sort of pot on her head, and was holding a frying pan in her left hand and a spatula in her right. Her suit of armor consisted of cookie sheets and other various cooking pans. Nazomi had similar attire on, but had a cookie sheet and a spatula, instead of a frying pan Thank the lord...oh wait... Leala would do more damage with a frying pan...TAKE COVER!.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Please tell me the squirrels didn't attack again..." Came an annoyed female voice from behind the girls.

Everyone turned (or moved forward) to face a "vertically challanged" Kitsune. She, also, had long, brown hair. She wore a sky-blue headband that blended well with her eyes and matched the tie she used to put her hair in a ponytail. Two stubborn bangs fell into her face. Large, purple angel wings stuck out of her back.OoOoOo! KK's favorite color! (cowers) Don't hurt me! She was clad in an orange tank top, black pants, and black and orange driving gloves.

"Larissa!" The two clad in cooking-ware-armor-plating, shrieked. This shriek caused Koenma, Liam, and Larissa to cover their ears. The two girls hugged their friend, showering her with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you find out anything?"

"How did you get through the door I locked?"

"When did you get back?"

"What happened with the squirrels?"

"Did they bite you?"

"Did you kill 'em?"

"Kami-sama! For the last time there are NO evil squirrels on this premisesSp! Nazomi, you of all people should know that! You created the friggin barrier!" Nazomi sweat dropped.

"Oh...yeah... I did, didn't I?" She laughed nervously.

"Although, I don't doubt that there aren't any evil squirrels plotting to take over outside of the barrier, I just don't think that the squirrels you allow into the barrier are that evil." Larissa commented.

"What barrier?" Koenma asked. Everyone turned to face the prince. Larissa's eyes grew wide in fear.

"The one I set up to keep strangers away from this place. For instance, Spirit World." Nazomi told him in a matter-of-fact voice. Koenma's lips made an 'o' shape.

"Who in the seven hells of Reikai is that?" Larissa pointed to the prince.

"That's Nazomi's Prince Charming!" Liam teased. Larissa looked at Leala and Nazomi for the truth.

"Koenma. King _Enma's_ son." The female bunny told the kitsune.

"Oh...You guys really need to improve your security system. Bunny and I broke through that like it was pudding!" Everyone sweat dropped. Larissa started going through the details, but Leala hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Larissa retaliated, hitting the pot on top of Leala's head, virtually hurting herself... Thus began the war of the Bunny and Kitsune.

Nazomi moved Koenma and Liam to the living room. From the kitchen clanks and clatters continued to sound. She quickly got some bandages and started to dress Liam's wound.

"If it wasn't a squirrel, then what was it?" Koenma asked.

"I have no idea."

A cry from a cat came out as a big crash in the kitchen was heard. The cat was a blonde color with black markings. It also had green eyes and two tails. The cat quickly jumped onto Liam's lap.

"Would you guys stop fighting! You practically killed Michi!" Liam shouted toward the direction of the kitchen. The clanks and clatters stopped and two, barely auditable, "sorry"s were muttered, before an angry kitsune yelled.

"Hey! I'm not a guy!"

"Yeah! We're both women and deserve to be treated like 'em!" Leala's bubbly voice flowed into the living room.

Nazomi rolled her eyes, preparing for the rant that was about to be issued. She quickly excused herself and went to her room. Closing the door, she proceeded to remove the cooking-ware-armor-plating.

Once it was removed and under the bed, a knock sounded at the door. She moved from one side of her small bedroom to the other. It was cozy, a bed with a dresser and a closet, but it wasn't anything special.

Opening the door, she came face-to-torso yes, it is possible with Koenma. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting about him. Moving and allowing him into her room, she noticed his headband for the first time. She shut the door and moved toward the bed, sitting on it Indian-style. She looked at him as he stared at her.

"You have never been able to keep your eyes straight when I look at you."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"When you look into my eyes... Your eyes move from one to the other." He said. A playful glint in his brown orbs.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. He took this time to scan the room. After a few moment's pause, she spoke. "...Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"And what might that be?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"You let me find some information, and I will go to Spirit World for the rest of my Goddamned immortal life."

"A little harsh there, aren't you?" He chuckled at the look she gave him. One that said 'I-hate-you' but could also be taken as 'You-are-so-stupid'. "How long would this information take to get?"

"I don't know...A year...Possibly more?" She guessed.

"A YEAR!" Koenma shrieked as high as his voice would ever let him go. "Possibly MORE!"

"Jeesh! Calm down, drama prince 1." She muttered.

"What kind of information do you need that could possibly take more than a year?" He asked.

"Information that may possibly take more than a year." Was her brilliant response.

"That helps..." His sarcastic tone couldn't be missed.

"It's not something that I wish to discuss..." She stated innocently. He half-stared, half-glared at her. After a quick moment's thought, he spoke.

"How about I will accept your offer. _Only_ if you allow me to oversee whatever you are working on." Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"No fair!" She squeaked.

"Life isn't fair."

"No shit, sherlock. Of all people, I should know that, and I do. I just wish things could go my way for once." She spoke, dying away. His face scrunched together.

"What do you mean?" He sat a comfortable distance away from her on the bed as Nazomi looked at her hands.

"Nothing in my life has gone my way. I was just a child, dreaming to be a ballerina, when my parents went into hiding. I grew up with Grams and followed her orders to the fullest detail. If she told me to go get the water, I dropped what I was doing and got the water. If I was to hide, I hid.

"I left and met Bunny and Larissa." She turned to look him in the eyes. "We did commit those crimes, but not the ones I was accused of."

"Well, then. Who murdered them?" He asked.

"That's one reason as to why I need to get that information. It's critical...in more ways than one." Muttering the last part of her sentence, she grabbed an earthy green pillow from her bed and hugged it.

"More ways than one?" He inquired.

"I have reason to believe the people who are setting me up have, or _had_, my parents." She spoke softly. They were silent. Her blue eyes and his brown orbs made a link as a tear started to fall. She cursed herself mentally, telling herself it was useless to cry over one thing for fourteen years. Before she could wipe away the falling tear, a strong hand had already cleaned it from her cheek.

She looked down, breaking the link they shared. Why did he always have to be kind to her? If anybody, he should currently be murdering her on the spot.

The hand that caressed her cheek moved under her chin, lifting her head to face him. The link was re-established. Slowly, but surely, his face came closer. Knowing what was going to happen and knowing it was _not_ going to be something smart on her part, did not stop her from leaning in, also. Both sets of eyes flowed from the mouth and eyes of the other. Inches away, so very close. Nothing could stop this beautiful moment shared by these beautiful people. Nothing in a million years could stop what was going to happen...

...a knock sounded at the door.

Although, they never account for the fact that there are _other_ people in the house...

_'Shhhhh-ishiwakamaru!'_ Both Nazomi and Koenma cursed. Yes, they said the same thing...and Shishi's supposed to be famous, so maybe Nazomi has heard of him or something...BTW: Did I spell it right? I'm too lazy to look it up...

"Nazomi?" Came a whimpered cry.

"Yeah?" Nazomi spoke, realizing Larissa's fake tone and trying to recover from what almost occured.

"Leala and Liam found the secret-hidden-stash-of-sweety-goodness!"

"But the secret-hidden-stash-of-sweety-goodness was supposed to be secretly hidden." Nazomi opened the door, allowing the panicking kitsune into her room.

"The secret-hidden-stash-of-sweety-goodness _was_ secretly hidden, but the secretly hidden spot wasn't secretly hidden enough."

"Where was the secret-hidden-stash-of-sweety-goodness secretly hidden, anyway?" Koenma became amused at the conversation going on between the two girls standing in front of him.

"The secretly-hidden-stash-of-sweety-goodness was secretly hidden in that big-ass suitcase that no one uses, behind my big-ass dresser, in my big-ass closet."

"...Oh."

"By the way... How did they get the suitcase?" Larissa asked her tall friend.

"How should I know?" Nazomi questioned Larissa like it was the stupidest thing in the world to ask.

"You asked her," Larissa yelped and jumped back, placing a hand on her chest, as Koenma began to speak. "To get the suitcase after you figured out who I was." Nazomi mentally questioned his answer.

"How long has he been here?" Larissa snapped Nazomi out of her train of deep thought.

"A loooooong time. What? Did you think I got a giant Koenma plushie or something?" Koenma's eyes grew at Nazomi's statement. Although, she was only saying it to cover her lapse of time.

"You could have. How am I supposed to know? I've been gone." Larissa countered.

"For eight hours." Nazomi pointed out.

"You could have done who knows what during that time. If you know what I mean." Larissa raised her eyebrows a few times and nudged Nazomi with her elbow.

"Perverted people." Nazomi grabbed Larissa's shoulders and backed her up, so she was outside the doorway and Nazomi was inside. "I'll leave you to deal with Leala and Liam's sugar highs." She shut the door. Only to open it seconds later to a puppy-dog faced kitsune. "Alone." Shutting the door this time, she locked it.

Once she turned and saw Koenma standing in her room, did she realize what they were going to discuss. She moved to the bed and sat as far away as possible from Koenma. Taking a deep breath, she was about to speak, until Koenma cut her off.

"A plushie?" She sweat-dropped. Okay, maybe we'll talk about the plushie thing instead.

"Yeah. It's just a thing."

"Do I get to know this thing or not?"

"It depends...Will you tell me how you knew Bunny went to get my suitcase? After all, you were unconsious." She asked with a playful tone.

"I assumed." He spoke innocently. His eyes reflected her whimsical mood. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. "So, are you going to tell me about the plushie?" She giggled and tapped her finger on her chin, making it look like she was thinking.

"Uhhh...no." She nailed his head with a pillow. He grabbed the soft weapon and hit her with it, before she retalliated with another pillow.

They ran around the room, hiting each other with the pillows. Soon, he was facing her while prowling forward. She moved back, only to accidently fall onto the bed. Well, Koenma wasn't expecting the fall either, and since he was practically in front of her...He fell, too. I'm a naughty neko! .

She giggled and he chuckled at their clumbsiness. Their eyes were locked in another link. One that they were unable to escape. On instinct, they both leaned forward. Both silently praying for no inturruption, their lips met in a soft, tender, long-awaited, kiss.

Fire rushed between them as the kiss became more passionate. His tounge more than asked, it begged for enterance. Her mouth was kind at letting him in to explore the depths of her mouth, which no other had been allowed admission. His left hand snaked its way under her as the right played with her long, brown and green hair. Her hands were both running their way through his own thick, brown locks.

Both were too busy to see the shadow move outside the window, let alone, sense it. Only when the shrieks of Leala and Larissa sounded, did they realize that danger was surrounding the little hut in the woods.

!#$&()&$#!

1 Yeah, I know I totally ripped of Genkai, but it worked...I think I might use it a little later in the fic, also.

I'm sorry about making Koenma out of character, that was not my intention... ANYWAY! I look forward to reviews (hint hint wink wink kick kick exclamation point exclamation point). Please e-mail flames or send a personal message! Thank you and good night!


	7. I do NOT support the torture of animals!

The Child

!#$&()&$#!

Chapter 6 I do **_NOT_** support the torture of small, cute, and fuzzy animals!

!#$&()&$#!

Disclaimer: I am a 15 year old (soon to be 16! Yay!) hick chick from Iowa. Do I _look (coughsoundcough)_ like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Now that that's settled! Computer, Keyboard, and ACTION!

Warning: There is a lot of language used in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with profanity, but want to know what happens, you can send me a message or e-mail me. I'll be happy to tone it down for you.

!#$&()&$#!

RECAP:

She giggled and he chuckled at their clumsiness. Their eyes were locked in another link. One that they were unable to escape. On instinct, they both leaned forward. Both silently praying for no interruption, their lips met in a soft, tender, long-awaited, kiss.

Fire rushed between them as the kiss became more passionate. His tongue more than asked, it begged for entrance. Her mouth was kind at letting him in to explore the depths of her mouth, which no other had been allowed admission. His left hand snaked its way under her as the right played with her long, brown and green hair. Her hands were both running their way through his own thick, brown locks.

Both were too busy to see the shadow move outside the window, let alone, sense it. Only when the shrieks of Leala and Larissa sounded, did they realize that danger was surrounding the little hut in the woods.

END RECAP:

It then fully registered to Nazomi what was going on. She pushed him away, mentally kicking herself for how close she let him get. Another scream sounded, reminding Nazomi that her friends were in danger. She flew to the door and flung it open.

Running down the hall, she saw Liam hiding behind the sofa, which had been flipped over. He looked at her with a terrified expression.

"Nazomi! The squirrels... You were right!" Nazomi raised an eyebrow. '_Strange... I seriously thought that the whole squirrel thing was just an act Bunny and I put on...'_ Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Nazomi turned to look at Koenma.

"Watch the baby." She pointed to Liam and walked off. Koenma caught Liam's priceless expression of Just-Because-I'm-Cute-Doesn't-Mean-I'm-A-Baby.

Nazomi walked out the front door and gazed out into the green trees. There was nothing but silence. Not even one bird was chirping until...

_BOOM! BOOM BOOM! BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!_

Flocks of birds shot out of the trees, chirping for their life. They swarmed into the bright, blue sky and out of sight. Suddenly evil laughter sounded from the west, where the sun would set in a few hours. Nazomi turned to see Leala with a giant slingshot, ready to fire another fireball at a being that was ten times smaller than she.

"DIE YOU SONNOFA-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Surprisingly, the squirrel was an equal match for Leala as it jumped her. Leala's arms flailed around, trying to throw the tiny, furry animal from her. Another squirrel appeared out of nowhere, then another, and another. More and more came as soon as they realized the bunny had fallen.

Before Nazomi could do anything, Larissa swooped down on a giant Michi. The kitsune threw her sword like a boomerang. The sword was coated with wind magic, most was from Larissa's family, but Nazomi had recharged it a year ago, just to make sure it was in tip-top shape. The magic created mini tornadoes, sending the squirrels in every direction. Thankfully, the tornadoes were small enough to not pick up Leala. The bunny was still flinging her body around when Nazomi ran up to her.

"Bunny, it's okay! They're off of you! It's okay!" Nazomi grasped her friend's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. It worked after a short while. Leala was up off the ground in no time and ready to fight some more. No stupid, cute, fuzzy animal was going to bring her down.

The bunny walked dead up to a squirrel and bent down, meeting it eye to eye. The squirrel was sitting on Leala's favorite stone. Leala had dubbed the stone Ted. Why Ted... We may never know. The squirrel showed its teeth and she smacked it across the face. The squirrel looked up at Leala, horrified. Tears started to well up in its eyes. Leala started to fall into the deep, black depths of its round orbs... just why did she have to smack it? This squirrel hadn't done anything wrong... Except sit on her FAVORITE STONE! Then suddenly everything changed. Bunny was pulled out of the squirrel's gaze just in time. The squirrel gave Bunny an evil glare and flew himself onto her face.

"I'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIE!" Were the brilliant words out of Leala's mouth as she tried to bat the squirrel away. The squirrel bit her forehead. The searing pain would have made a grown man fall... or maybe just a small child. But nothing could stop a bunny on a rampage. Leala grabbed the squirrel and flung it into the nearest tree.

Liam and Koenma ran out of the tiny home after seeing Leala's ordeal through the window. Nazomi rushed to Leala. Creating a pale white circle in her palm, Nazomi proceeded to cover her friend's forehead with the glowing light. Nazomi pushed the light into Leala's forehead until flesh met flesh. Once Nazomi's hand was taken off the bunny's forehead, the mark the squirrel had given her was gone.

"Girls, watch out!" Liam yelled. The girls turned to face the squirrel thrown against the tree. Crimson ran down his brown fur as it started back at Leala.

"No bitchy squirrel is going to hurt MY BUNNY!" Nazomi kicked the squirrel as far as she could back into the woods. "I pray I will never have to do that again in my life."

"Oh my Goddess... The tree-hugging hippie kicked a squirrel!" Leala squealed and threw her arms around Nazomi. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What? You're the tree-hugging hippie!" Nazomi countered back, pushing Leala away.

"Actually, you both are. I on the other hand, would really like to destroy the trees so I don't have to listen to those god damned birds every friggin' morning!" Larissa yelled from the air. She was seated on Michi, who was hovering over them all. A vein seemed to be popping out of her head. From what they could tell, Larissa had a bad encounter with birds a long time ago. They never really questioned and they were never really told.

"How are these demons getting into the barrier?" Liam questioned.

"Good question. I'd like to know that myself." Nazomi stated.

"Well, whatever we do, we better do it quick. I sense a badger and those demons can get pretty big." Larissa called down. Nazomi had to make a decision.

"'Kay, plan! Bunny and Koenma with me. Liam," Nazomi turned to face Liam, "Don't let Larissa kill you when you help her. Obey her every command and you shall keep your happy place for another day." Liam's face went pale as he crossed his legs. "Carry on!"

Nazomi led Bunny and Koenma toward a hidden path. Little stones were placed into the ground, leading the way, deeper into the wood. Nazomi knew exactly where she was going. To be honest, she only kept the stones there for decoration. After a few minutes, they arrived at a tiny clearing. In the center, two large, slender stones were placed vertically.

Nazomi walked right in between the rocks. A force stopped her, though.

"That's odd..."

"What's odd?" Koenma asked.

"This barrier is here to keep people out... not people in." Nazomi explained as she pushed against the barrier. "Only someone stronger than me could have reversed it..."

"Well no shit, sherlock!" Bunny exclaimed. "If they were weaker than you, they wouldn't have walked on in here in the first place!"

"Bite me, bitch." Nazomi glared at her friend, all the while, still pushing on the barrier.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Slank!" Nazomi's word puzzled Koenma, but he decided to ask later.

"Slore!"

Nazomi suddenly fell through the barrier...

!#$&()&$#!

"Damn it! Squirrels are supposed to be nature's speed bumps! Why aren't cars performing their sacred duty!" Larissa exclaimed after meeting _another_ caravan of squirrels. Liam stopped suddenly and gave Larissa a funny look. "What?"

"We are currently in the middle of the **_woods_**... Last time I checked, there were no cars out here."

"Shut up before I cut off your happy place!" Liam's face went pale, once again. He didn't cross his legs until he saw the large shadow that suddenly fell over them...

!#$&()&$#!

_She gazed into his Jade eyes. Nothing could keep her from this moment with him. Nothing at all._

_There they were, laying under the stars. She was curled up against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady._

_His hand moved under her chin, lifting her mouth to his in a chaste kiss._

_"Botan... I love you!"_

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP---CLANK!_

Yes, just as Botan had gotten to the best part in her dream, the damn alarm clock roared to life. After her hand smacked it for all it was worth, she sat up and glared. She wasn't in a good mood. Anyone could tell you that. Her hair was a mess, the bags under her eyes were huge, no one had seen her boss in three days, and she hurt her hand hitting the alarm clock. Most importantly (Or worse...), she was supposed to see Kurama today for lunch. Poor Botan...

She glanced at her clock which read 11:37 am. She had been up until 5 am trying to help the other girls ferry souls. Everything was chaos with Koenma missing. King Enma, fearing the worst, recently sent men into Makai to try and find his son.

Falling back on her bed, Botan closed her eyes. Hearing a knock on the door made her groan. She did not want to get up in fear of another ferry girl asking for assistance. She opened one eye to check the time. 12:37 pm.

Her other eye shot open when she realized the time. She was supposed to meet Kurama twenty-two minutes ago in the lobby.

"Botan! It's Kurama." Not caring what she looked like, Botan shot out of bed and toward the door. Once the door was opened, Kurama gave a chuckle. "Did you forget we had a lunch date?"

_'Date...? Did she just hear him correctly? Wait! He probably didn't mean date-date. Just a date... right?'_

"N-No. I just fell asleep...again..."

"Would you like to resched-"

"No! Kurama, why would I do that when it'll only take me two minutes to get ready?" She asked. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "Would you like to come in?" She moved out of the doorway, allowing him entrance to her Spirit World apartment.

It was just a one-room apartment. The Jade bed was against the far powder-pink wall. A black trunk was at the end of the bed. Against the adjacent wall was a simple bookshelf and a black chair. The kitchen was petite, just a refrigerator, a stove, a small counter, and a sink. The other wall was blocked by cubed glass blocks, which served as a barrier for the bathroom. Botan's colors were unique. Kurama would never have guessed Botan as the type of girl for a pink and green room... of course, he never really thought of her room... much...ohhhoho! A naughty fox we have, here! wink wink

Botan grabbed a simple, black dress out of the trunk and made her way to the bathroom.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I know it's not much, but at least it's free. All of the ferry girls live here at no cost."

"I thought you weren't a ferry girl anymore." Kurama stated.

"I'm not. I'm Yusuke's assistant. Koenma just wants someone here in case something urgent comes up." She told him as she walked out of the bathroom. The dress had a v-neck, showing off a respectable amount of cleavage and it hugged her curves. Her hair was left down. Obviously because she was trying to impress Kurama. She had a light amount of make-up on because, once again, she was obviously trying to impress Kurama.

He smiled at her. She would never know how much he cared for her. _'I'm surprised she still wanted to go out for lunch. After all, she seems to be attached to Koenma and he **is** missing...'_

"Are you ready to go?" He politely asked. When he offered her his arm, she blushed and accepted. Kurama led her outside and to the Human World. There was a specific reason he had made plans on this specific day.

!#$&()&$#!

Koenma rushed over to Nazomi, only to ram head on into the barrier. She was on the other side. How? She had no idea. But to confirm her idea that things could enter the barrier and not leave, Nazomi stuck her hand into the forcefield. It slid through perfectly.

"That was easy..." She tried to pull back, but it wouldn't let her. "Okay, this'll get annoying fast..."

"You need to stop talking to yourself." Leala told her. "People might start to think."

"And how many people wander through these woods?" Nazomi countered back, trying to pull her arm out of the barrier. Koenma was trying to help her without hurting her attached limb.

"Apparently a lot since the barrier went orange." Leala responded. There was a silence. Suddenly three pairs of eyes grew wide.

"That's it! Something must have collided with the barrier earlier, causing it to spark orange... causing the reversal!" Nazomi reasoned. All attempts to free her hand were set aside.

"Wait! Orange sparks shot out of my Maffuken earlier." Koenma added his bit of information.

"Spirit energy is stronger than my energy."

"So Koenma is the reason the evil squirrel attacked my face?" Leala asked.

"No, that was your doing." Nazomi told her. Her hand had been stuck in an upright position for awhile now, but no one seemed to notice for some apparent reason...

"It wasn't my fault. If he hadn't been standing on Ted everything would have been fine!"

"Ted wasn't even apart of this when you walked up to the squirrel."

"Yes he was!"

"Actually, he wasn't. If you refer back to that paragraph, no mention of Ted was made until _after_ you walked up to the squirrel." Koenma added in his two cents.

"Well you can shut up, Mr. Iknoweverything." The bunny materialized a frying pan and whacked Koenma over the head with it. Koenma fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Great... Now we won't know how to reverse this thing..." Just then Nazomi (finally) realized that her hand was dangling in midair. She glared at it.

"Maybe if I just find that Maffulklabibble we could throw it at the barrier and it will reverse..." Leala pondered. Nazomi's eyes went wide.

"My god... Bunny does have a brain!" Leala smiled.

"Yes, unlike you."

"I am very open minded." Nazomi smiled at her friend. 1 "Now find that damn Maffulklabibble and get my hand outta here."

Leala searched Koenma's robes. Suddenly, she found the pacifier (the only thing in his pockets) and pulled it out, giving it an odd look.

"His pacifier is the Maffuklabibble?" Nazomi questioned out loud. "That would explain a lot..."

Leala materialized a sling-shot. She pulled the Maffuken back with the stretchy bands...

!#$&()&$#!

The giant badger demon was dead, thanks to Liam, even though he was told to stay out of the fight. Larissa had given a good struggle, but the badger seemed to be too much after the 50 packs of squirrels. When she fell, the badger was already greatly weakened. While the badger was focused on Larissa (and with the help of Michi) Liam flew behind the large demon and sent a flamed arrow at the back of his head, killing him instantly.

Michi flew Liam down to Larissa. There was a large slice in her leg and shoulder blade where the demon had cut her with his claws. Crimson was spilled in a large patch under her frame. There were bite marks all over her body from the squirrels. Liam was lucky, if Larissa hadn't told him to stay out of the fight with the badger, it could've been him on the ground.

Liam carefully lifted Larissa's body onto Michi. All he had to do was stop the bleeding until Nazomi and Leala got back. It couldn't be that hard... could it?

!#$&()&$#!

Orange static rippled out from the pacifier as it collided with the barrier. Nazomi flew forward to the dirty ground. Standing up, she brushed off the clump of dirt on her white dress. She approached the hindrance. Slowly, she moved her hand toward the barrier...

!#$&()&$#!

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed from upstairs. Everyone in the Ramen shop stopped eating, wanting to see another entertaining fight between the lovebirds.

Keiko ran down the staircase, almost tripping. She spotted Yusuke quietly tip-toeing toward the door. Before he knew it, Keiko was on his back... literally.

"Yusuke! Guess what!" Yusuke's hand went directly up to the ear Keiko had just yelled into.

"W-What?" Yusuke was very confused at his wife's antics. He let her slide down his back and turned to face her. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm pregnant!" Keiko beamed.

!#$&()&$#!

Kay, I gave it a try! Review and tell me how you like it.

**REMINDER:** Flames would be greatly appreciated in a personal message or an e-mail.

A lot has been going on in my life right now. I am sorry for keeping this on hiatus for a VERY long time, but isn't that what hiatus means? That you're not going to be writing in this for a long time? Anyway, I'm working on some personality issues and stuff. I figured getting back to the way things were (like posting something every week...or at least once a month, a weekly meeting with my friends, and adding things to my quotes page everyday) might help me. I don't know, but we'll see.

**Important:** I've changed some things, look at my profile and all the information is there. I just wanted everyone to know so they don't get lost as I continue with this story.

I now have that open office thing that was posted on Its really helped with my spell check. I still don't have grammar check though... oh well, I'll bear with it.

I thank you all, especially those reviewers. You all mean a lot.


End file.
